1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a technique in which operation information of a printer is accumulated.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2005-318326 describes a technique in which a plurality of office devices which are connected to a network are managed by an office device management apparatus. The office device management apparatus accumulates status information which indicates a status of each of the office devices (toner running out) from each of the office devices via the network. Then, the office device management apparatus displays the status, which is indicated by the accumulated status information, of each office device toward a manager.
In a configuration in which the printer that is connected to the network is managed by a management apparatus, it is possible to accumulate a type of the operation information according to the specifications of the printer (for example, toner color or the like) from the printer in the management apparatus to be useful in management of the printer. In detail, in JP-A-2005-318326, a remaining amount of toner of each color which is used by the printer (operation information) is accumulated and displayed toward the manager.
Here, in the printer which is connected to the network, there are times when the specifications (toner color or number of toners, number of settable paper rolls, number of discharge trays, and the like) are modified due to, for example, a modification or the like of firmware. At this time, in a case where the specifications after modification of the printer are known, it is possible to appropriately accumulate the type operation information according to the specifications of the printer even after specifications modification. However, in other cases, it is possible for a situation to occur such that it is not possible to accumulate the type of operation information according to the specifications of the printer.